Uprighted Reverse
by Azurerin
Summary: Jaga jarakmu dengan orang sekitarmu, ikatan yang terlalu kuat akan melukaimu suatu hari. Itulah prinsip yang selalu dipegang oleh Souji Seta sebelum ia datang ke Inaba. Di Inaba pelan-pelan ia melupakannya, namun akhirnya prinsip itupun menyatakan dirinya
1. Reversed

**Author's Note: **Fic ini merupakan fic pertama saya dalam Bahasa Indonesia (yang menurut saya termasuk challenge fic), dan berhubung biasanya bahasa Indonesia saya hancur lebur dan nge-slank (bisa dilihat dari gaya mereview saya ke orang-orang), mohom maklum bila ada kesalahan pemilihan atau penulisan kata...

**Warning**: Pairing fic ini Souji x Naoto. Beberapa dialog fic ini diambil dari S. Link Fortune (beserta sedikit modifikasi) dengan timeline setelah Nanako baru-baru saja diculik.

**Disclaimer: **Megami Tensei dan semua serinya beserta dengan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Atlus...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reversed**

_"Pada hari kepindahanku ke Inaba, aku telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, dan terus mengulang kalimat itu hingga terukir dalam hatiku...__ Buatlah jarak antara dirimu dengan orang lain, jangan biarkan mereka melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, karena suatu hari, kau pasti akan terluka karena ikatanmu yang terlalu kuat dengan mereka..."_

* * *

"Senpai!" seru seseorang dari belakang pada saat jam istirahat siang.

Merasa bukan orang yang dimaksud oleh sang pemilik suara, remaja berambut abu-abu terus berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan sang pemilik suara yang telah memanggilnya. Biasanya, ia akan menoleh untuk memastikan identitas sang pemilik suara yang sebenarnya terasa familiar di telinganya, namun akhir-akhir ini, otaknya sibuk dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk tanpa henti, membuatnya kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Souji-senpai!" seru orang itu, lebih keras kali ini.

"Huh? Ya, ada apa?" jawab Souji secara reflek begitu ia tersadar dari pikirannya, sambil menoleh kearah suara tersebut datang. Matanya segera menemukan objeknya, seorang murid yang berseragamkan seragam laki-laki Yasogami High dengan topi berwarna biru tua yang menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna serupa.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak menjawabmu. Ada apa, Naoto?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau punya sedikit waktu seusai sekolah hari ini... Aku masih penasaran dengan kartu itu." tutur sang detektif. Namun, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang detektif itu segera menambahkan. "Oh, tapi aku tidak memaksa! Aku tahu kita seharusnya segera menyelamatkan Nanako-chan, tapi kupikir jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kita juga perlu beristirahat... Walaupun sebenarnya menelusuri asal usul kartu itu juga bukan termasuk istirahat... Umm..."

Setelah mendengar kalimat sang detektif, sang ketua Investigation Team ini dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu khawatir dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan menjauhkan pikirannya, walau hanya sebentar, dari sepupu kesayangannya yang saat ini telah diculik dan berada dalam dunia TV. Merasa harus berhenti membuat gadis itu dan teman-temannya yang lain khawatir padanya, sang ketua menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku punya waktu luang sepulang sekolah nanti, lagipula sepertinya semuanya juga masih kelelahan dari penjelajahan kita di dunia TV kemarin."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti." jawab gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"Ya, sampai nanti." balas pemuda itu.

* * *

...Sepulang sekolah, di gazebo sungai Samegawa...

"Hmm... Kartu ini kosong... Tidak terdapat ada tulisan apapun, namun terdapat samar-samar aroma sitrus dari kartu ini..." ujar sang detektif sambil memeriksa kartu putih yang diletakkannya diatas meja.

_"Apa aku... salah? Apa ini akibat da__ri mengingkari janjiku sendiri?"_

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan aroma sitrus ini... Bagaimana menurutmu, senpai? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang detektif kepada pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

_"Iya... Jika dulu aku menjaga jarak dengan Nanako, mungkin sekarang aku t__idak akan merasa seperti ini..."_

"Senpai? Senpai? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naoto sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah senpainya, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Iya? Ada apa, Naoto?" sahut sang ketua secara reflek.

"Begini, aku telah menemukan adanya aroma sitrus yang samar-samar pada kartu ini... Namun, tidak terdapat tulisan apapun disini... Menurut senpai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" jelas Naoto dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut karena perasaan khawatir.

"Oh... Sebentar... Mungkin itu... ditulis dengan tinta tembus pandang?" jawab Souji sambil mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Biasanya tulisannya dapat terlihat bila dipanaskan sedikit..."

Mendengar pendapat senpainya, sang detektif spontan terlihat kaget, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa Phantom Thief yang mereka kejar akan menggunakan metode yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Namun, merasa bahwa kemungkinan penggunaan tinta seperti itu sangat besar, gadis berambut biru itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya! Kenapa kemungkinan ini tidak terpikirkan olehku? Senpai, bolehkah aku meminjam kompor ditempatmu? Rumahmu lebih dekat dari sini." tanya detektif itu kepada senpainya.

"Iya, tentu saja." jawab sang ketua dengan cepat.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di kediaman keluarga Dojima, Souji dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu rumah tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, Naoto dengan cepat segera berjalan menuju dapur dan menyalakan kompor dengan api kecil sambil menjaga jarak yang aman antara kartu di tangannya dengan api, menghindari kemungkinan terbakarnya kartu tersebut. Tepat pada saat hawa panas dari api kompor mengenai kartu tersebut, perlahan-lahan muncul huruf-huruf yang tadinya tersembunyi dalam kartu tersebut. Setelah semua huruf-huruf pada kartu tersebut muncul dan membentuk sebuah kalimat, sang detektif segera menjauhkannya dari api dan mematikan kompor.

"Hmm... **Berwajah merah, dan menelan surat...** Ini..?" tutur sang pangeran detektif, ekspresi serius segera menghiasi wajahnya begitu ia selesai membacakan petunjuk yang terdapat pada kartu tersebut.

"Kotak surat?" jawab sang ketua dengan cepat.

Begitu detektif muda itu mendengar jawaban senpainya, ekspresi wajahnya segera berubah dari serius menjadi terkejut, namun ekspresi itupun segera berubah. Seraya dengan senyuman yang terbentuk dibibirnya, ia berkata.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata senpai pandai dalam memecahkan teka-teki..."

"H-hah? Tidak juga..." jawab pemuda itu dengan cepat, tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada wajahnya yang menjadi sedikit kemerahan pada saat ia menerima pujian dan senyuman dari sang detektif.

"Hmm... Kotak surat? Seingatku ada sebuah kotak surat di shopping district, ayo kita kesana, senpai!" ajak sang detektif dengan polos, yang juga tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah senpainya.

* * *

Setibanya kedua orang itu di shopping district bagian selatan, mereka segera berjalan menuju kotak surat yang berada didepan toko besi Daidara. Begitu mereka sampai didepan kotak surat tersebut, sang pangeran detektif segera memeriksanya. Namun, ditengah kesibukan sang detektif, pemuda itu kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya.

_"__Mungkin, sebenarnya belum terlambat bagiku untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang lain... Aku... Tidak ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi... Campuran antara kekhawatiran, kesedihan dan ketidak berdayaan yang memuncak... Bila aku tidak memiliki ikatan yang terlalu erat dengan seseorang... Pasti aku tidak akan merasakan hal ini sekarang..."_

"Ah... benda ini... Aku tidak menyangka kakek masih menyimpannya... Kukira benda ini sudah hilang..." gumam Naoto selagi ia memandangi sebuah benda kecil yang sekarang terletak di telapak tangannya.

"Eh? Oh! Ya..." seru Souji yang telah tersadar dari pikirannya. Untungnya, kali ini ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang detektif itu, meskipun sayup-sayup.

"Ya, setidaknya sekarang kau telah mendapatkannya kembali." lanjut sang ketua dengan ekspresi sedih yang keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Mendengar adanya perbedaan pada intonasi suara sang ketua, remaja berambut biru tersebut merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun, karena ia tidak ingin dianggap merusak privasi orang lain dengan menginterogasi masalah pribadi ketuanya, sang detektif memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Umm... Yah... Dan, aku rasa... Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelidiki sampai kedasar dari kasus ini... Umm, ya, bila keadaan memungkinkan." kata sang detektif, dengan keragu-raguan dalam suaranya. Dan entah mengapa, dari dalam lubuk hati gadis ini, ia yakin sekali bahwa senpainya akan berkata bahwa ia akan terus membantunya memecahkan kasus ini bersama-sama. Namun sayangnya, dugaan seorang detektif tidaklah selalu benar.

_"Iya... Saat ini... Masih belum terlambat bagiku untuk menjaga jarak dari orang lain... Dari gadis ini... Dari Naoto, setidaknya..."_

Pada saat pikiran itu melintas dikepalanya, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dapat merasakan sebuah kepedihan dalam hatinya, yang pada saat itu belum dapat dimengertinya. Namun pada saat itu, ia percaya bahwa kepedihan yang ia rasakan hanyalah merupakan sebuah harga yang harus dibayar untuk menghindari kepedihan dan luka yang lebih besar lagi di kemudian hari. Mempercayai pikirannya pada saat itu, Souji pun telah memutuskan keputusan yang akan ia ambil dan langsung mengatakannya kepada seorang remaja berambut biru yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Sel.... ma...la..mu ....diri..."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, senpai?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri."

Akhirnya kata-kata itupun meluncur keluar dari mulut sang pemuda dengan intonasi yang datar. Begitu kata-katanya sampai kepada lawan bicaranya, ekspresi sang detektif berubah dengan sangat cepat, awalnya ia terlihat terkejut, namun didetik berikutnya wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah dan kecewa, sampai akhirnya ekspresi yang tertinggal diwajahnya, hanyalah kesedihan semata.

"Iya... Kurasa, inilah akibatnya bila tidak dapat berhubungan dengan baik dengan orang-orang disekitarmu." kata sang detektif dengan ekspresi terakhir yang tertinggal wajahnya, seolah-olah menunjukan bahwa setiap kata-kata yang baru saja ia keluarkan, ditujukannya ke dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Naoto pun berlari pergi darinya.

_"Iya... Setidaknya, aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi setelah ini..."_ batin Souji dalam hatinya sambil berusaha menghilangkan kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Namun, pada saat itu, ia masih percaya bahwa kepedihan yang ia rasakan semata-mata hanyalah harga yang harus dibayar demi hari depannya. Ia belum menyadari bahwa kepedihan yang dirasakannya saat itu mengandung arti yang lain, arti yang lebih dalam dari sekadar sebuah harga yang harus dibayarnya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ugh... Serius deh, rasanya fic ini abal, klise dan nggak masuk akal banget... Rasanya sekarang saya ngerti deh perasaannya _lalanakmalas_... Tenanglah Lala, saya telah memenuhi janji saya dengan fic ini untuk membantumu nge-spam di bagian Megami Tensei Indonesia... (Padahal menurut saya, Lala sama sekali nggak nge-spam).

Saya penasaran aja dengan pendapat orang-orang tentang cerita ini... Sebenarnya apakah kalian merasa jalan pikirannya Souji di fic ini masuk akal? Karena di fic ini, Souji saya gambarkan lebih memilih untuk nggak punya ikatan apa-apa sekalian sama orang lain, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, dia nggak akan ikut-ikutan merasa khawatir dan takut secara berlebihan... Contoh, pada saat gilirannya Yukiko atau Kanji dkk yang diculik, Souji kan belum Social Link punya ama mereka, jadinya (kalau menurut saya) pas mereka diculik, Soujinya nggak sampai khawatir dan takut secara berlebihan... Sedangkan kalau Nanako, kan penculikannya terjadi pada saat Social Linknya udah penuh, sehingga udah terbentuk ikatan yang kuat antara Souji dengan Nanako... Alhasil pada saat Nanako diculik, Souji (menurut saya lagi) harusnya merasa lebih terdesak, panik, takut dan khawatir... Dan karena fic ini mengambil timeline sekitar situ (dan memang Naoto juga ada disekitar sini), Soujinya jadi kepikiran lagi untuk jaga jarak sama orang lain (sesuai prinsip utamanya kalau baca manganya), dan memang karena sama Social Linknya Naoto belum penuh, ya... jadi begini deh... Kira-kira masuk akal nggak ya? Satu hal lagi, dalam fic ini ada beberapa kata yang tetap saya tuliskan dalam bahasa Inggris, soalnya kalau diterjemahkan jadi Indonesia, nantinya malah jadi aneh... (walaupun banyak juga kalimat bahasa inggris yang ngotot diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia sehingga jadi aneh). Coba, kalau Phantom Thief bahasa Indonesianya apa? Kalau tadi diatas ada "Midnight Channel", nggak mau saya terjemahin bener-bener jadi "channel tengah malam" kan?? =)

Maaf karena udah menyusahkan para pembaca dengan adanya Author's Note yang panjang ini, tapi saya mohon anda sekalian untuk menyampaikan pendapat-pendapat anda tentang cerita ini melalui review... Kalau memang hancur, bilang saja... Jadi saya tinggal delete fic ini dan nggak perlu buat lanjutannya... =p. Dan terakhir, apakah bahasa yang saya gunakan di fic ini terlalu formal? Bila iya, akan dicoba untuk diperbaiki dikemudian hari. Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini... (Sedikit lagi bisa panjangan Author's Notenya daripada ceritanya).


	2. Realization

**Author's Note: **Pertama-tama saya ingin berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri mereka untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, atas perhatian dan review anda-anda sekalianlah chapter 2 ini dapat dibuat dan diselesaikan (meski lama).

**Warning: **Sama dengan chapter 1, hanya saja saya merasa kalau chapter ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya...

**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei beserta semua seri Persona dan karakter-karakternya adalah milik Atlus... Padahal pengennya sih bilang kalau plot cerita ini juga punya Atlus sekalian deh... Biar saya nggak usah nanggung malu karena kehancuran dan keanehan plot fic ini...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Realization**

_"Ini... Dimana?" _gumam seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sembari membuka matanya dan bangun dari posisinya secara perlahan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah berada disuatu tempat yang sangat luas dan gelap. Pandangan matanya mulai menjelajahi semua tempat yang bisa dilihatnya, berusaha mencari petunjuk dan gambaran mengenai tempat tersebut. Namun, ditengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, iris abu-abunya tidak dapat menemukan objek apapun, yang terlihat dimatanya hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat, yang bahkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk memandangi tangannya sendiri. Pantang menyerah, sang pemuda pun mulai berjalan secara perlahan, menjelajahi kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, sekaligus mencari petunjuk mengenai tempat tersebut.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan berjalan, kedua bola mata keabu-abuannya masih terus berusaha menjelajahi tempat itu, mencari sebuah objek. Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya matanya menemukan sebuah objek yang dapat ia fokuskan. Ditengah kegelapan, ia melihat adanya seberkas kecil cahaya, menyelimuti sesosok figur yang sepertinya familiar baginya. Dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan, kakinya mulai bergerak dalam tempo yang lebih cepat, berusaha membawa tubuhnya untuk menemui cahaya itu secepatnya.

Sekarang, disanalah ia berdiri, menatap sesosok figur yang sangat familiar baginya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, sebuah headphone hitam-oranye duduk mengitari lehernya, rambut dan irisnya memiliki warna cokelat yang serupa. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tangannya yang terlipat didepan dadanya, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh seberkas kecil cahaya yang membantu daya pandang sang ketua. Mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Yosuke, remaja berambut keabu-abuan itu menghela nafas lega.

"_Yosuke_" panggil sang ketua, singkat.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut kecokelatan itupun memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang ketua, berbagai macam ekspresi yang bercampur memancar dari wajahnya, menghasilkan tatapan yang dingin dan tajam. Melihat ekspresi wajah partnernya, pemuda itu terkejut, namun tetap berhasil untuk mengendalikan perasaannya dan tetap berwajah tenang, berupaya untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ingin dikeluarkannya atas rasa keingintahuannya.

"_Yosuke... Ini... dimana? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?_" ucap sang ketua pada partnernya.

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya dan sampai pada pemuda yang berdiri didepannya, tatapan pemuda itupun bertambah dingin, namun kali ini dengan setitik kesedihan yang dapat terlihat secara samar-samar pada pandangannya.

_"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau tidak mau berharap pada orang lain? Kau lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganku kan?__!"_

_"Apa...?"_ gumam sang ketua setelah mendengar kata-kata Yosuke. _"Memang... harus demikian kan?! Hanya ini... Hanya ini satu-satunya cara..." _pikir sang ketua sementara alisnya mengerut, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat pilu.

_"Iya kan?! Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_ ucap pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. Tepat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, cahaya yang menyelimutinya pun menghilang bersama sosoknya.

Sang ketua menghela nafas sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan kanannya, memejamkan matanya. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan adanya cahaya lain didepannya, seberkas cahaya kecil yang tetap dapat sampai pada bola matanya, menembus kelopak matanya. Merasakan adanya cahaya didepannya, pemuda itu pun membuka matanya secara reflek. Didepannya sekarang, berdirilah seorang gadis. Perempuan itu mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau, mata dan rambutnya dihiasi dengan warna cokelat karamel yang serupa, kedua tangannya beristirahat dipinggangnya.

_"Souji-kun... __Apa yang Yosuke katakan... tidak benar kan? Kau... tidak berpikir begitu kan?"_ tanya perempuan itu dengan keragu-raguan dalam suaranya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chie, sang ketua hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menghadap kegelapan yang tidak berdasar dibawah kakinya, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

_"Souji-kun? Kau... tidak berpikir begitu kan? Kau tidak serius berpikir begitu __tentang kami semua kan?"_ tanya perempuan itu lagi, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ketua.

Souji, yang memang tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menata kembali emosinya. Berbagai macam perasaan dan emosi bercampur baur dalam hatinya, ia bingung, khawatir, dan gelisah. Namun disaat ia masih berusaha menata kembali perasaannya, gadis berambut cokelat didepannya terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya, seolah-olah mendesaknya untuk memberikan jawaban. Akhirnya, diluar kontrol emosinya, kata-kata pun meluncur keluar dari mulut sang ketua.

_"Cukup... Sudah cukup... __CUKUP SUDAH!!!"_ jerit sang ketua dengan keras. Perasaan yang bercampur dalam hatinya akhirnya meluncur keluar bersama teriakannya, walaupun sebenarnya perasaan itu sendiri masih terus bergumul dalam dirinya. Merasa muak dengan perasaan dan emosi yang berkecamuk dalamnya, remaja berambut keabu-abuan itupun berlari melewati sosok salah satu sahabatnya itu, tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memicu ketidak teraturan perasaannya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa mengetahui tujuan ataupun arah yang ia tuju. Namun sepanjang kakinya berusaha membawa tubuhnya, matanya menemukan berkas-berkas cahaya dengan sosok-sosok yang ia kenali seperti yang telah dilihatnya sebelumnya, telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang familiar baginya. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara, setiap kali ia melihat adanya berkas cahaya yang muncul didepannya, ia pun akan semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya dan melewati semua sosok yang muncul dihadapannya, tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan apapun yang mereka lontarkan padanya.

_"Souji-kun, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berpikir begitu kan? Katakanlah pada kami..."_

_"Senpai! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! __Seriuslah!"_

_"Senpai! Apa yang salah denganmu? __Buang pikiran bodoh itu dari kepalamu!"_

Walaupun ia berusaha berlari dan tidak mendengarkan suara-suara itu, entah kenapa suara-suara tersebut seakan-akan menggaung dalam hatinya, biarpun demikian, sang ketua tetap berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya, ia terus mengulang-ulang kata 'cukup' dalam hatinya sambil terus berlari, menembus kegelapan pekat yang tiada akhir, sampai tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara sayup-sayup memanggilnya.

_"Onii-chan..."_

Mendengar suara tersebut, langkah kaki pemuda tersebut pun terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitarnya, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang merupakan penyebab dari penyesalannya dan pemikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Jauh didepannya, ia melihat adanya seberkas kecil cahaya yang berada ditengah-tengah kegelapan. Begitu iris abu-abunya menangkap keberadaan cahaya itu, kakinya kembali bergerak, berusaha membawa tubuhnya untuk sampai pada cahaya itu secepatnya.

Pada saat sang ketua sampai didepan berkas cahaya itu, benar saja, terdapat sesosok anak perempuan disana, rambut cokelatnya diikat dua kiri-kanan. Gadis mungil itu duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya. Mengenali gadis kecil itu sebagai sepupu kesayangannya, pemuda tersebut pun memanggil namanya.

_"Nanako..."_

Begitu gadis kecil itu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, sang kakak dapat melihat bahwa pundak gadis itu sedikit menegang. Sang kakak pun segera meletakkan kedua belah tangannya diatas pundak gadis itu, kembali memanggil namanya.

_"Nanako... Ini aku, __onii-chan... Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi, Nanako?"_ tanya sang pemuda dengan penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Pada saat pemuda tersebut bertanya demikian, dilema yang sejak tadi melandanya menguap, seperti air yang menguap ke udara. Saat itu, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kekhawatiran tentang keadaan sepupu kesayangannya. Namun, ia tidak menyadari kalau hilangnya dilema tersebut merupakan pertanda akan kedatangan dilema yang lebih besar lagi, sama seperti air yang menguap menjadi awan, yang merupakan pertanda awal akan kedatangan hujan di kemudian hari.

Mendengar suara kakak sepupunya, gadis mungil itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, bola matanya yang kecokelatannya menatap bola mata lain yang berwarna keabu-abuan, pelupuk matanya terlihat berair, seakan-akan sedang berusaha menahan tangis, namun begitu gadis kecil itu melihat wajah kakak sepupunya, tetesan air pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, melewati pipinya. Dengan suara yang terisak-isak, gadis mungil itu kembali memanggil kakaknya.

_"Onii-chan..."_

_"Nanako, ada apa? Tenanglah, onii-chan disini bersamamu."_

_"Onii-chan... __Apa onii-chan... menyesal telah bertemu denganku? Onii-chan... menyesal karena pernah bersama denganku?"_

Akhirnya pertanyaan itupun keluar dari mulut Nanako, masih dengan suara yang pelan dan terisak-isak karena tangisnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata sang ketua membelalak, kedua tangannya yang tadinya berada dipundak gadis kecil itu, kini terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Hujan telah turun dari awan yang terbentuk atas dilemanya sebelumnya, menghasilkan dilema yang lebih besar dalam hatinya.

_"N-nanako... Aku..."_ Souji berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adik sepupunya. Ditengah usahanya untuk menenangkan adik sepupunya, ia kehilangan kata-katanya dan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak dapat mengatakannya pada Nanako. Kata-katanya seakan-akan tersangkut ditengah tenggorokannya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah kakak sepupunya, akhirnya gadis kecil itupun memahami sesuatu, sesuatu yang belum tentu benar, namun hampir merupakan kebenaran pada saat itu. _"Onii-chan... menyesal..." _tutur gadis kecil itu, kalimatnya tidak lagi terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan, sebuah kesimpulan. Air mata terus membasahi pipi gadis kecil itu, lalu ia kembali memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang kedua lututnya. Seiring dengan itu, berkas cahaya itu pun menghilang bersama sosok gadis mungil itu.

_"Na-nanako..."_

Namun, segera setelah hilangnya berkas cahaya Nanako, berkas cahaya lain kembali muncul, jaraknya beberapa meter lebih jauh dari berkas cahaya sebelumnya. Dibawah berkas cahaya yang baru, tampaklah sosok seorang remaja. Remaja tersebut mengenakan seragam laki-laki sekolahnya, bola matanya berwarna biru keabu-abuan, dan rambutnya yang pendek ditutupi dengan topi yang berwarna biru tua yang serupa. Remaja tersebut hanya berdiri dan memandangi sang ketua yang juga menatapnya, wajahnya tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, walaupun terdapat sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Melihat wajah dan ekspresi itu, pemuda berambut keabu-abuan itu kembali merasakan kepedihan yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, sesuatu yang ia kira sudah berlalu dan tidak akan dirasakannya lagi, walaupun ternyata kali ini, rasa pedih itu malah terasa lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Sang pemudapun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan memanggil sosok didepannya, walaupun akhirnya suara yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya saat itu hanyalah berupa sebuah bisikan.

_"Nao..to"_

Seakan-akan tidak mendengar suara sang pemuda yang memanggilnya, remaja berambut biru itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya, terdiam tanpa kata-kata dan tetap menatap lelaki yang memanggilnya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, detektif itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang ketua. Melihat hal itu terjadi didepan matanya, kaki sang ketua kembali bergerak secara reflek, berusaha mengejar sosok yang berjalan meninggalkannya sambil terus memanggil namanya.

_"Naoto! Tunggu! Naoto!"_

"Sang ketua terus berlari, berusaha mengejar sosok Naoto yang berjalan didepannya, namun, walaupun ia terus berlari, kegelapan yang membentang diantara mereka kian lama kian meluas, sampai akhirnya sosok dan cahaya itupun menghilang, ditelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat disekitarnya.

* * *

"Na-Naoto!!" teriak sang ketua sambil terbangun dari posisinya, tersentak. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari kamarnya melalui jendela, menembus gorden yang menutupinya. Sang pemuda tersebut duduk diatas futonnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat mengucur membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram bagian dada dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, seolah-olah sedang menahan sakit dari sebuah luka yang tak terlihat. Berbagai macam pikiranpun mengalir kedalam otaknya, ketakutan dan kepedihan merasukinya begitu ia mengingat akan mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat. Merasa harus menenangkan diri, sang pemudapun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan hal tersebut dan merasa lebih tenang, remaja berambut keabu-abuan itupun segera bangun dari futonnya, melipat dan merapikannya, lalu melaksanakan rutinitas sebelum sekolahnya sendirian dirumah yang kosong itu.

* * *

Souji tidak begitu mengingat perjalanan yang ditempuhnya dari kediaman Dojima sampai ia tiba disekolahnya, otaknya sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang terus menghantuinya, terlebih lagi karena mimpi anehnya semalam. Tanpa atensi sedikitpun untuk pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, sang ketua kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Apa aku... salah... lagi? __Apa pemikiran dan tindakanku ini... salah?" _pikir sang ketua berkali-kali, alisnya mengerut selagi ia berpikir, tangan kanannya menggenggam bolpennya, matanya terus menatap buku matematika yang terbuka diatas mejanya, meskipun atensinya tidak tertuju pada buku itu. Untungnya, guru matematika mereka pada saat itu terlalu sibuk bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya dan tidak banyak memperhatikan keadaan murid-muridnya. Meskipun sang ketua tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat tiga pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi, secara diam-diam dan dengan tatapan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari setiap bola mata tersebut. Namun, tidak lama kemudian...

*Ding-dong*

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Akhirnya... Baiklah anak-anak, sampai bertemu besok." kata guru matematika mereka yang sepertinya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan pulang. Setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas, semua murid pun segera membereskan barang-barang mereka masing-masing dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas, kecuali satu orang...

"Ng... Souji-kun? Kau... tidak membereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Ah! Oh, iya... Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Chie." jawab sang ketua setelah terkesiap dari lamunannya dan segera bangkit untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Souji-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering melamun..." tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang duduk didepan kanannya, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ah... Iya... Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat agak dipaksakan diwajahnya, membuat Yukiko mengerutkan alisnya pada saat ia melihatnya.

"Errgh... Hei! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke dunia TV? Kita bisa melakukan sedikit latihan... atau semacamnya-- Aw!! Chie! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Bodoh kau!" jawab gadis berambut kecokelatan itu sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Yosuke dan berbisik, "Kenapa kau malah mengingatkannya tentang dunia TV?!"

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya berhenti berpikir terlalu banyak!" desis pemuda itu. Yukiko, yang masih berada ditempat duduknya, segera bertindak cepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang ketua dari kedua temannya.

"Yah, itu kan hanya usul saja... Jadi... tidak harus dituruti..." kata gadis berambut hitam itu ragu-ragu. Sejak Nanako diculik, mereka memang tidak pernah masuk kedalam dunia TV lagi. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka harus menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu secepatnya, namun setiap kali mereka melihat kondisi sang ketua, mereka tidak sanggup menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia itu.

Sang ketua yang ternyata telah mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua temannya sebelumnya, akhirnya meyadari bahwa mereka semua tengah mencemaskan kondisinya. Tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lebih jauh lagi, Souji pun menjawab, "Tidak, tidak apa, ayo kita pergi."

"Hah? Kau... yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang langsung berhenti berdebat dengan temannya.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi, aku tak apa-apa." jawab sang ketua dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Baiklah! Kalian bisa pergi ke Junes sekarang. Aku akan segera memberitahu Kanji dan yang lainnya, setelah itu kami akan menyusul kalian kesana." kata remaja berambut cokelat itu seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kelas para adik kelasnya dibawah.

-To be continued-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Iya-iya, saya tahu kalau saya bilangnya fic ini cuman akan jadi two-shot... Tapi kalau mau bener-bener dijadiin two-shot, chapter 2 nya bisa panjang banget... Jadi saya potong aja... Tadinya saya nggak mau fic ini jadi terlalu panjang, tapi akhirnya sekarang saya ikut ngalir aja deh sama ceritanya, ikutin aja mau jadi berapa panjang... Menurut prediksi saya sekarang ini sih... 4 chapter.

Secara pribadi, saya merasa kalau fic ini... aneh... Saya juga bingung apa entah pemikiran Souji disini masuk akal apa nggak... Tapi yah, saya tetap berharap anda-anda sekalian menyukainya... (nggak tau diri, udah jelek tapi minta disukain) Yah, pendapat kan subjektif sifatnya... Terakhir, saya mohon kepada para pembaca sekalian untuk meninggalkan pesan dan kesan tentang chapter ini dalam review! Terimakasih banyak.


	3. Backside of the TV

**Author's Note: **Pertama-tama, saya ingin meminta maaf bagi para pembaca yang merasa kalau saya updatenya kelamaan... Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas, dan kalaupun sekalinya tidak ada tugas, biasanya saya langsung kalap dan menyerbu PS2 saya, maklum, saya juga lagi tergila-gila dengan Mana Khemia, baru saja saya namatin yang pertama, yang kedua tidak lama langsung dirilis... Jadi ya... Saya langsung kalap dan memainkannya...

Saya akui, chapter ini bukannya pendek lagi, agak keterlaluan malah, karena saya baru sempat menulis sampai sini, tapi karena saya merasa bahwa saya perlu memberitahukan pada anda-anda sekalian kalau saya masih hidup, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meng-update chapter ini, walau hanya sedikit... Namun, disamping semua itu, saya tetap berharap supaya anda-anda sekalian menikmati chapter ini...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Backside of the TV**

...Sepulang sekolah, di dunia dalam TV...

"Ng... Senpai? Aku merasakan keberadaan shadow yang agak berbeda dari biasanya, shadow itu berada tepat ditempat kita menemukan Naoto-kun sebelum ini. Aku tidak yakin kalau shadow ini berpengaruh pada kemunculan kabut atau apapun yang merupakan misi utama kita, tapi kemunculan mereka yang terus menerus seperti ini juga cukup mengkhawatirkan..." tutur seorang gadis berambut merah kecokelatan kepada senpainya.

"Oh? Baiklah, ayo kita kesana untuk hari ini." jawab sang ketua dengan singkat. _"Aku tidak merasa begitu baik hari ini... Setelah hari ini, ya, setelah hari ini, aku harus mengkondisikan diriku sebaik-baiknya agar aku bisa secepatnya menyelamatkan Nanako dari sini... Aku... tidak boleh gagal..."_ janji pemuda tersebut dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah... Untuk kesana, senpai bisa meminta Naoto-kun untuk menunjukkan jalannya. Aku yakin dia pasti ingat tempat itu." kata Rise dengan singkat.

"Eh?" sahut sang ketua secara refleks. Setelah insiden terakhir yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Souji dapat merasakan bahwa sang detektif terus berusaha untuk menjauhinya dan ia juga menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah lagi berbicara satu sama lain disekolah, Naoto pun sudah tidak pernah datang dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama sepulang sekolah. Bila mereka secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dikoridor pun, mereka tidak akan berkata apa-apa dan dengan segera berjalan melewati satu sama lain, seakan-akan mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Hal ini telah berlangsung selama seminggu, namun tak sekalipun sang ketua mempertanyakan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri, sampai ia teringat akan mimpinya, sampai saat ini...

"Oh!" seru Rise secara tiba-tiba, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat agak kaget dan panik. "Ehh... Apa lebih baik kalau aku saja yang meminta Naoto-kun untuk mengantar kita?"

Menyadari bahwa kecanggungan antara mereka berdua mulai dikhawatirkan juga oleh teman-temannya yang lain, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu pun segera menjawab, "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku yang akan memintanya." Setelah berkata demikian, sang ketua pun segera pergi untuk menemui sang detektif berambut biru tersebut.

"... Naoto?" panggil sang ketua dengan sedikit keragu-raguan dalam suaranya.

"...Ya, senpai? Ada apa?" jawab sang detektif. Suaranya terdengar tenang seperti biasanya, namun ia masih menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda yang memanggilnya.

Melihat reaksi sang detektif, pemuda berambut keabu-abuan itu secara tidak sadar mengerutkan kedua alisnya, perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu, dan ia sendiri tidak begitu memahaminya, namun satu hal yang pasti, perasaannya... tidak enak.

"Umm, tidak, hanya saja, untuk hari ini telah diputuskan bahwa kami akan pergi ke... Secret Base, dungeonmu..." jawab sang ketua. Pada saat itu, pemuda itu dapat melihat bahwa tubuh lawan bicaranya sedikit menegang pada saat ia berbicara tentang dungeonnya. Jelas saja, tidak mungkin ada orang yang menyukai dungeonnya sendiri, tempat yang terlahir dari pikiran, ketakutan dan kegelapan terdalam mereka masing-masing, mengambil wujud di dunia nyata, memperlihatkan isi pikiran dan ketakutan mereka yang terdalam pada setiap orang yang melihat tempat tersebut.

"Oh... Ya... Aku juga harus pergi... kan?" jawab remaja berambut biru tua itu dengan ekspresi enggan diwajahnya.

"Ya... Rise baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ada shadow yang cukup kuat yang muncul di bagian terdalam dungeonmu... Jadi..." jelas sang ketua. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada lawan bicaranya, namun entah mengapa ia pun akhirnya mengatakannya juga, seolah-olah tidak ingin membuat sang detektif salah paham terhadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya kepadaku. Kau adalah pemimpin kami, kan? Sudah sewajarnya bila kami semua menjalankan apa yang kau perintahkan pada kami." jawab remaja berkacamata biru tersebut dengan suaranya yang datar, matanya masih menghindari kontak mata dengan sang ketua.

Mendengar jawaban sang detektif, perasaan pemuda berkacamata abu-abu itu semakin tidak menentu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang detektif barusan terasa sangat tajam baginya, membuatnya merasa... sedih dan terluka. Padahal biasanya, bila kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut orang lain, belum tentu ia akan merasa seperti ini. Pada saat itu, ia belum mengerti mengapa setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang detektif selalu berdampak besar bagi dirinya, tidak seperti kata-kata yang berasal dari orang lain. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, wajahnya pun telah berubah menjadi lebih muram. Setelah itu, sang ketua pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap kearah teman-temannya yang lain, dan berkata, "Baiklah, semuanya, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seperti yang saya bilang, chapter ini memang cuma sedikit... Disini, saya juga ingin memberitahu anda-anda sekalian, bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang lainnya (udah, udah, anggap saja ada yang menunggu), saya akan lama dalam meng-update karena saya memprioritaskan fic ini, namun bagaimanapun, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk meng-update mereka. Oh, dan juga untuk para author lain yang selalu saya review ficnya dan telah mengeluarkan chapter baru namun belum saya review, itu berarti belum saya baca, namun bila sudah saya baca, saya pasti mereview, sama juga dengan PM... Untuk itu, mohon maafkan saya... *duduk bersimpuh*. Karena kesibukan yang cukup hebat, saya kurang memiliki waktu luang untuk online dan lain-lain (kecuali untuk main Mana Khemia 2 karena sedang kalap). Ini saja saya bisa meng-update karena saya online sebentar untuk mengirim email berisi slide presentasi tugas saya...

Saya tahu kalau mungkin saya telah mengecewakan anda-anda sekalian, namun... Saya harap anda-anda sekalian tetap bersedia mereview... *duduk bersimpuh* (lagi)


	4. Silence Void

**Author's Note:** Pertama-tama, saya harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu pada para pembaca sekalian, setelah sekian lama baru sekarang saya akhirnya mengupdate kembali fic ini, semester lalu cukup berat bagi saya sehingga saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis, tapi sekarang saya akan coba menulis kembali, namun saya agak merasa bahwa karena sudah sekian lama tidak menulis, sepertinya gaya penulisan saya agak berubah dan mungkin jadi sedikit aneh. Namun untuk menebus semua itu, saya berusaha membuat plot yang lebih menarik (sedikit dirombak dari rencana awal), dan saya harap anda semua menikmati plot baru chapter ini.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silence Void**

"Baiklah senpai, tiga shadow pertama untuk hari ini, kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!" seru seorang perempuan yang tidak lain merupakan Rise Kujikawa, yang sedang berusaha memberikan support pada teman-temannya dimedan pertempuran.

"_Aku harus tetap tenang seperti biasanya, tetap bersikap wajar kepada semuanya, aku pasti bisa... pasti bisa..." _batin pemuda berambut abu-abu terus menerus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Senpai? Apa yang kau tunggu? Sekarang giliranmu menyerang!"

"_Harus bisa tenang, jangan memikirkan kata-katanya, tetap tenang..."_

"Senpai? Senpai! Apa kau mendengarku?" seru perempuan itu, kali ini suaranya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Huh? Ah, ya Rise, aku mendengarmu." sahut sang ketua dengan cepat, tersadar kembali dari pikirannya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau menyerang, senpai! Ada apa denganmu tadi?" jawab Rise dengan kekuatiran dalam suaranya.

Menyadari bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya sebelumnya, Souji segera menjawab, "Ah, maaf Rise, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong beritahukan aku data tentang analisis musuh!"

"Baiklah, musuh ini lemah terhadap angin! Adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki skill garu?"

Mendengar informasi dari sang artis idola, Souji mulai mencari dan memilih Persona yang memiliki skill tersebut. Pada saat ia mensortir skill-skill yang dikuasai Personanya, ia menemukan bahwa terdapat satu dari antara sekian Persona yang dimilikinya sekarang menguasai skill Garudyne. Merasa sudah menemukan Persona yang cocok, sang pemimpin segera mengecek nama Personanya, namun segera terdiam setelah membacanya.

"_Lachesis, Fortune Arcana. Arcana ini... Ugh, tenanglah Souji, tidak apa, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang!" _ucap pemuda itu dalam batinnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya dan memilih Persona tersebut untuk digunakannya. Merasa tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu, Souji segera memindahkan katananya ketangan kirinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, sehelai kartu berwarna biru muncul dari tangannya, sambil melihat kearah kartu tersebut dari kacamatanya, pemuda itu meremasnya dalam tangannya dan berteriak, _"Baiklah, Persona!"._

Biasanya setelah Souji atau teman-temannya memanggil Persona mereka seperti ini, didepan mereka akan muncul cahaya kebiruan yang mengelilingi Persona yang mereka panggil dan melakukan instruksi sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing, tapi kali ini pada saat sang ketua tim investigasi ini memanggil Personanya, tidak ada yang terjadi, yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah cahaya berwarna kehijauan yang menerangi ruangan-ruangan dungeon tersebut, tanpa cahaya kebiruan ataupun Persona yang dipanggilnya. Menyadari bahwa Persona yang ia panggil tidak muncul kehadapannya, pemuda itu terdiam, matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya. Tidak pernah ada dari antara teman-temannya yang pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Dengan penuh rasa tidakpercaya bahwa Personanya tidak muncul pada saat ia memanggilnya, Souji kembali berusaha memanggil Personanya, ia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan meremas kartu biru itu dengan penuh harap tepat pada saat ia melihatnya muncul, "Persona!"

Setelah berusaha memanggil Personanya untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda tersebut segera melihat kedepannya, melalui kacamatanya ia hanya melihat cahaya kehijauan dan tiga shadow yang berada didepannya, tanpa adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Personanya.

Dua kali ia mencoba untuk memanggil Personanya, namun tidak ada yang muncul dihadapannya, kejadian ini membuat sang ketua merasa sangat terpukul dan tidak habis pikir, _"Apa..? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak dapat memanggil Personaku keluar? Apa yang salah..?"_

"Senpai? Senpai? Ada apa denganmu? Personamu..." seru Rise dengan nada tidak percaya. Melihat hal tersebut didepan mereka, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko tidak dapat berkata apapun, mereka hanya dapat memandang sang ketua dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kekuatiran.

"Ah! Semuanya! Cepat serang shadow-shadow tersebut! Mereka akan segera menyerang apabila kalian tidak bergerak sekarang!" terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang nyaring, cukup untuk menyadarkan semuanya dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bergerak cepat, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat segera menyayat sehelai kartu biru didepannya dengan kunainya, memanggil Personanya dan berteriak, "Ayo Susano-o, Magarula!"

Tepat setelah kunai Yosuke mengenai kartu didepannya, muncullah sesosok Persona dengan pakaian berwarna biru yang ketat ala vokalis rock and roll jaman 1980an, sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya, sebuah hulahup terangkat dari pinggangnya menuju keatas dan disusul dengan terpaan angin kencang yang langsung menyerbu ketiga shadow yang berada didepan mereka, dan membuat mereka terkulai lemas karena terkena serangan langsung pada titik kelemahan mereka.

Merasa bahwa kesempatan untuk menyerang para shadow secara habis-habisan telah berada didepan mata mereka, pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera berseru pada sang pemimpin, "Ayo partner! Kita bantai mereka!"

Menanggapi ajakan Yosuke, Soujipun segera mengangguk untuk mengiyakan temannya. Keempat Persona-user segera berlari menuju kearah ketiga ekor shadow tersebut dan menyerang mereka habis-habisan, menimbulkan kepulan asap yang tebal.

Merasa para shadow sudah menghilang, Souji dan yang lainnya berhenti menyerang para shadow tersebut dan mundur keposisi masing-masing, namun diluar dugaan mereka, ternyata ketiga shadow tersebut masih bertahan hidup, walaupun dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah. Melihat hal ini, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berkata pada teman-temannya, "Kita serang saja mereka dengan senjata kita, mereka sudah sangat lemah."

Mendengar instruksi dari sang pemimpin, seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan pendek segera berlari menuju salah satu dari ketiga shadow yang ada dan menendangnya, membuat shadow tersebut musnah dengan menghamburkan asap kehitaman yang hilang tak berbekas seakan-akan menguap keudara bebas.

"Bagus sekali Chie-senpai! Dua musuh lagi yang tersisa! Ayo Yukiko-senpai!" seru Rise dengan nada senang.

"Baiklah, hiaa!" seru Yukiko seraya melemparkan ouginya kearah salah satu dari kedua shadow yang tersisa, yang segera menyusul nasib dari shadow sebelumnya.

"Wooh! Itu keren sekali Yukiko-senpai! Tinggal satu musuh yang tersisa, berjuanglah Souji-senpai!" seru sang battle support dengan semangat.

"_Aku... aku pasti bisa!"_ batin sang ketua dari dalam hatinya. Ia segera berlari menuju shadow terakhir didepannya dan menebaskan katananya, berharap shadow tersebut juga menemui ajal yang sama dengan kedua shadow lain, lenyap keudara tanpa bekas. Sayangnya, ternyata harapan sang ketualah yang pupus. Shadow tersebut masih berada ditempatnya, tidak terluka sama sekali dari tebasan katananya. Melihat hal tersebut, Souji dan yang lainnya kembali terdiam, sementara Rise terdengar sangat terperanjat, "A-apa? Shadow itu memiliki afinitas yang netral terhadap serangan fisik! Seharusnya dia terluka karena serangan tadi!" Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sang artis idola tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar kaget, "Ah! Shadow ini akan segera menyerang, habisi dia sebelum itu Yosuke-senpai!"

Segera setelah mendengar informasi yang disampaikan padanya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun segera berlari menuju kearah shadow terakhir dan menghabisinya dengan sayatan kedua kunai ditangannya, disusul dengan mengebungnya asap kehitaman keudara, menandai berakhirnya pertempuran.

* * *

"Hei partner, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yosuke kepada sahabatnya.

"Ya... Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kurang konsentrasi... _Ugh, ada apa denganku? Personaku..."_

Melihat raut wajah sang ketua yang kurang baik, seorang gadis berheadband merah segera berjalan kearahnya dan berkata, "Souji-kun, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu untuk hari ini? Sepertinya kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak terlalu baik..."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Yukiko, kita harus menghabisi shadow yang dikatakan Rise itu hari ini." jawab sang ketua singkat.

"Souji-kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu..." Chie segera menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa memaksanya bila dia sudah berkata begitu. Tapi setidaknya, ambil ini, mungkin kau terkena suatu status saat pertempuran tadi." sela Yosuke dengan cepat, mengenal sifat sahabatnya, yang berkemauan kuat dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Walaupun adalah sebuah kebohongan apabila mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menguatirkan Souji. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut yang juga turut mengulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yosuke meletakkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna biru kehijauan itu diatas tangannya, pada sisi depan botol tersebut terdapat label bertuliskan: _"Junes Mouthwash – Strong Mint Flavor"_

Membaca label yang terdapat pada botol kecil itu, sang pemimpin Investigation Team langsung terdiam dan merasakan adanya setetes keringat dibelakang kepalanya. Souji tidak pernah menyangka bahwa obat kumur yang sering ia gunakan dirumahnya dapat membantu menghilangkan status silence, dan hal ini sempat membuatnya dan teman-temannya cukup terkejut pada awal mereka masuk dalam tim ini. Merasa bahwa sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal ini, dan yakin bahwa keanehan ini bukanlah efek dari status silence, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu segera memasukkan botol tersebut kedalam saku celananya dan segera mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yosuke.

Bertekad untuk menanggulangi masalah pada dirinya dan menghabisi shadow baru dalam dungeon ini, Soujipun segera memberikan tanda pada teman-temannya, dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

* * *

Seiring dengan pencarian mereka, Souji, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko melewati pertempuran demi pertempuran, namun masalah Souji belum sepenuhnya terpecahkan. Sejauh ini, sang ketua hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh, tidak memikirkan dan memfokukan pikirannya dengan sepenuhnya pada pertarungan yang sedang dihadapinya, dan yang pasti, menggunakan Persona dengan arcana lain selain Fortune. Ia telah mencoba menggunakan berbagai macam Persona dengan arcana yang berbeda-beda dan jenis serangan yang berbeda-beda. Terkadang, ia berhasil memanggil Personanya, namun Persona tersebut tidak menuruti instruksi yang diberikan, ada pula waktu dimana katananya dapat melukai musuh namun tidak berefek sama sekali pada saat ia mencobanya untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa lelah yang dashyat perlahan-lahan mulai menyusup kedalam tubuhnya, suara-suara disekitarnya mulai terdengar pudar dan cahaya kehijauan khas laboratorium ini perlahan-lahan tidak lagi terlihat, seakan-akan terselubungi oleh kabut yang tebal, sampai akhirnya...

"Souji-senpai dalam keadaan yang kritis, segera sembuhkan dia! seru Rise ditengah suatu pertempuran, namun sebelum mereka sempat menyembuhkan sang ketua, sang artis idola kembali berseru, kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat panik, "Ah! Hati-hati! Shadow itu akan segera menye-"

_"Bufudyne!"_

"Souji! Awas!"

"E-eh?"

Pemuda itu dengan cepat memfokuskan tatapannya kembali, matanya terbelalak melihat sebongkah es besar yang telah berada didepannya, siap untuk meghantamnya, namun ia tahu, bahwa saat itu dia telah terlambat menyadarinya. Tepat pada saat ia memejamkan matanya untuk menerima serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh para shadow, tiba-tiba ia merasakan benturan disisi tubuhnya, menghantam lempengan-lempengan besi berongga, dengan cahaya putih kehijauan yang menembusnya.

"Ukh!"

Mendengar suara rintihan yang berasal dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, sang ketua segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, dengan headphone hitam-oranye mengitari lehernya, berlutut di tanah dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Yosuke..." gumam sang ketua, kedua alisnya mengerut, menciptakan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajahnya.

"Mediarama!" seru seorang gadis dengan headband merah, bergerak cepat dalam situasi ini, segera memanggil Personanya. Seketika itu juga, muncullah sesosok makhluk yang berwujud seperti manusia yang berwarna putih terang dengan ornamen-ornamen yang terlihat seperti kelopak bunga yang panjang dengan warna yang serupa dengan tubuhnya, sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan menyelubungi satu-persatu dari mereka, menghilangkan rasa sakit dan luka yang mereka dapatkan dari serangan-serangan para shadow.

Tepat setelah cahaya kebiruan tersebut menghilang, terdengar suara derap kaki dan teriakan seorang perempuan, disusul dengan suara benturan yang keras. Pada saat Souji mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat karamel, melakukan gerakan salto belakang dan berdiri dengan pose kemenangannya.

"Phew... Nyaris saja... Cobalah untuk lebih berhati-hati, senpai!" ucap sang battle support dengan nada lega.

"Y-Yosuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Souji, kekuatiran dan penyesalan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa Souji, aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu, tenang saja." jawab pemuda tersebut, berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"...Souji-kun?"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, sang ketua segera merespon dan menghadap kearah sumber suara, kedua bola matanya menemukan seorang gadis dengan jaket berwarna hijau.

"Iya, Chie..?"

"Souji-kun, bagaimana kalau cukup sampai disini saja untuk hari ini, kurasa yang lainnya juga mulai kelelahan." saran Chie.

Menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan teman-temannya, sang pemimpin menjawab dengan cepat, "Oh! Iya, kita sudah cukup lama disini. Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi hari ini setelah turun satu basement lagi? Untuk memudahkan melanjutkan pencarian kita setelah ini?"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, latihan terakhir untuk hari ini. Jangan paksakan dirimu, Souji-kun" sahut gadis berambut cokelat karamel itu dengan kekuatiran yang jelas terlukis diwajahnya.

"_Personaku... Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tubuhku... kenapa terasa begitu berat..? Ugh! Kuatkan dirimu, Souji! Jangan membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi dari ini!"_

_

* * *

_

Berjanji akan segera pulang setelah satu lantai lagi, keempat Persona-user segera melanjutkan pencarian mereka, berusaha menemukan tangga menuju kebawah. Mereka melewati suatu koridor yang panjang, memasukkan kartu tanda peneliti dan membuka pintu kesuatu ruangan. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi empat, mirip dengan ruangan-ruangan lain, terdapat banyak monitor yang menampilkan keadaan-keadaan dikoridor-koridor dan ruangan lain, keyboard dan mesin-mesin yang berbaris dalam ruangan ini. Satu-satunya perbedaan dari ruangan ini adalah keberadaan salah seorang anggota tim mereka, dan seekor rubah. Mengenali rubah itu sebagai rubah yang tinggal dikuil Tatsuhime, Soujipun segera bergerak kearahnya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Yip!" Rubah tersebut bersuara pelan ketika kepalanya dibelai oleh sang ketua, namun entah mengapa Souji dapat merasakan bahwa tatapan mata sang rubah terlihat sedikit sedih. Merasa bingung dengan reaksi binatang itu, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya padanya, "Hmm? Ada apa?" Mengamati ekspresinya, Souji dapat mengira-ngira pikiran sang rubah, dan menangkap beberapa maksudnya. Sang pemimpinpun berusaha menjawabnya, "Apa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa... Hmm? Personaku..? Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab sang ketua dengan senyuman halus, berusaha untuk tidak membuat orang lain (atau bahkan binatang) kuatir terhadap dirinya.

"Yip, yip!" sang rubah mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, kali ini suaranya diiringi dengan suara gesekan benda dengan lempengan besi pada lantai. Ternyata binatang tersebut mendorongkan sesuatu dengan kepalanya, mengarahkannya pada sang pemuda berambut abu-abu disana, sebuah botol kecil dengan label kecil didepannya yang bertuliskan: _"Tanaka's Special Mouthwash - Original Flavor"_

Menerima mouthwash kedua untuk hari ini, sang ketua hanya dapat terdiam dan menghela napas, kembali memasukkannya kedalam sakunya dan mengelus ringan kepala binatang tersebut.

_"Apa aku terlihat seperti terkena status silence..? Dua obat kumur untuk hari ini... Sebentar, aku baru tahu kalau channel Tanaka juga menjual mouthwash... Ugh, lupakan saja, ini tidak penting."_ gumam pemuda tersebut dalam pikirannya.

Baru saja ia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba Souji menyadari suatu keanehan. "_Kenapa rubah ini bisa tahu tentang Personaku...?"_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikirannya, binatang itu berjalan kearah salah satu dari sekian banyak monitor yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu, dan naik keatas kursinya.

"Oh... Jadi kau melihat semuanya dari sana..? Pantas saja..." gumam pemuda itu lemah. "Tunggu! Monitor ini hanya menampilkan keadaan ruangan dan koridor ditingkat basement ini saja, sedangkan aku belum bertarung hingga saat ini dalam tingkat basement ini."

Menanggapi pertanyaan Souji, rubah tersebut melompat turun dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju sesosok manusia disebelahnya. Orang itu mengenakan seragam laki-laki Yasogami High School, dengan topi berwarna biru navy yang menutupi rambut pendeknya dengan warna yang serupa. Mengenalinya, sang pemimpin segera terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi muram, teringat kembali akan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya dan mimpi yang baru dilihatnya kemarin malam dan entah mengapa, dadanya kembali merasa perih, sama seperti yang dirasakannya pagi tadi.

"N-Naoto..."

-To be continued-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Saya harap anda semua menikmatinya, karena dalam pandangan saya sendiri, entah kenapa rasanya ada yg aneh, dan maaf bila lelucon Mouthwash terasa garing, hanya saja, saya sendiri sering berpikir seperti Souji tadi, apakah silence = bau mulut sampai bisa disembuhkan dengan mouthwash? Ah, maaf yang barusan tidak penting, akhir kata, silakan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan pendapat-pendapat kalian melalui review! Terimakasih.


	5. Uprighted

**Chapter 5: Uprighted**

**Author's Note: **Pertama-tama saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini, pada awalnya, saya sudah berjanji untuk mencoba mengupdate kira-kira sekali setiap bulannya untuk salah satu fic yang sedang saya kerjakan, namun keterlambatan bulan ini memiliki alasan khusus yang akan saya ceritakan nanti. Juga saya harap anda bersabar dalam membaca chapter ini, karena saya akui, saya merasa bahwa chapter ini... cukup padat dan saya mengalami kebingungan untuk membuatnya lebih mudah dibaca. Akhir kata, saya harap anda sekalian menikmati chapter ini.

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 beserta semua seri Megami Tensei adalah milik Atlus.

* * *

"N-Naoto..." ucap sang pemimpin dengan suara lemah. Menatap kearah sosok itu kembali mengingatkannya akan mimpinya dan rasa pedih yang mendalam di hatinya. Dibalik pundak sang pemimpin, Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko bertukar pandang satu sama lain, seakan-akan berdiskusi tentang kekuatiran mereka lewat pandangan mata mereka.

"Uuuuu..." lolong sang rubah dengan pelan, matanya yang biasanya terlihat tajam kali ini menunjukan sinar kekuatiran yang jelas. Melihat ekspresi sang rubah, Souji pun menyadari bahwa masalah antara dirinya dengan Naoto bahkan telah diketahui oleh sang rubah. Merasa bahwa kekuatiran teman-temannya akan perselisihan mereka semakin mendalam, sang ketua pun memutuskan untuk membuat hubungan antaranya dan Naoto terlihat setidaknya netral, namun tentu saja, ia sudah tahu kalau hal itu tidaklah mudah. Akhirnya, dengan tekad yang bulat, Souji pun melangkah kearah gadis berambut biru tersebut.

Melihat sang pemimpin yang telah melangkah menuju Naoto, Yosuke dengan segera menepuk pundak Chie dan Yukiko, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya menuju pintu yang mengarah ke lorong lain, keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menyadari bahwa pemimpin dan adik kelas mereka membutuhkan sedikit privasi untuk menyelesaikan masalah antara mereka, kedua gadis itu pun segera berjalan kearah pintu tersebut, dengan Yosuke mengikuti dibelakang mereka sampai akhirnya ketiga bayangan mereka terselimuti oleh kabut dalam dungeon tersebut.

Sementara itu, dihadapan sang pangeran detektif yang seakan-akan sama sekali tidak mau menghadapnya, tekad sang ketua kembali melemah dan kepedihan dalam hatinya terasa semakin mendalam. Namun, merasa bahwa memang masalah antara mereka berdua perlu diselesaikan, sang pemimpin investigation team akhirnya menarik napasnya, dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil sang detektif dengan susah payah.

"Na-Na..oto..." ucap Souji dengan suara yang sangat pelan, yang bahkan sulit terdengar oleh telinga manusia. Melihat reaksi sang detektif yang tidak berubah dan bahkan tidak mendongakkan kepalanya pada sang ketua, pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut merasa hatinya semakin perih. Ia pun berusaha untuk berpikiran positif bahwa mungkin sang detektif memang tidak mendengar suaranya, dan sang pemimpin memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tepat pada saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar suara yang sangat pelan, hampir sama dengan suara yang ia keluarkan untuk memanggil Naoto.

"Ya... Ada apa, senpai..?" jawab sang detektif dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Ah... Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit denganmu..." ucap sang ketua yang tidak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada detektif dihadapannya.

Menanggapi ucapan sang ketua, Naoto menurunkan bagian depan topinya, membuat bayangannya menutupi kedua matanya dan menjawab dengan suara yang lebih rendah daripada biasanya, "Kurasa, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan..."

Mendengar perkataan sang detektif, hati sang pemimpin terasa semakin sakit, seperti tertusuk anak panah. Tatapan matanya mengosong, dan didalam kepalanya tiba-tiba ia kembali melihat hal yang sama dengan yang telah dilihatnya tadi pagi, melihat sosok Naoto yang dengan perlahan berjalan memunggunginya, meninggalkannya sendirian dibelakang dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Melihat bayangan dalam mimpinya yang semakin mendekati kenyataan, pikiran sang ketua semakin mengeruh, otaknya terasa padat dan tidak dapat mencerna hal-hal lain lagi. Seperti filter yang sudah tersumbat penuh dan terlepas, kata-kata dan perasaan dalam hati yang ingin dikeluarkannya pada sang detektif pun mengalir begitu saja tanpa sempat terpikirkan kembali olehnya.

"Apa kau... begitu membenciku, Naoto..?" tanya pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut dengan lemah, kepalanya tertunduk dengan ekspresi pilu yang menghiasi wajahnya tampannya yang sekarang terlihat sangat letih. Sementara itu, setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang telah diajukan kepada dirinya, gadis berambut biru itu segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap wajah senpainya dengan ekspresi tercengang. Baru saja gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya, suara Souji kembali terdengar dengan lemah ditengah ruangan yang menyerupai ruang komando markas besar angkatan darat yang dipenuhi kabut itu.

"Aku... aku sudah tidak tahu lagi... Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan... Pada awalnya, kupikir akan lebih baik adanya apabila terdapat jarak yang aman antara diri kita dengan orang lain, sehingga kita tidak akan merasa tersakiti dan terluka apabila pada suatu saat orang itu pergi meninggalkan, mengkhianati kita ataupun bila tiba saatnya perpisahan... Tapi sekarang? Kupikir mungkin inilah hukumanku karena telah melanggar prinsipku sendiri, Dojima-san dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan itu, Nanako pun diculik dan sedang dalam bahaya besar saat ini... Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku... Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk kembali pada prinsipku terdahulu, sehingga aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu waktu itu... Kukira dengan itu aku akan merasa lebih tenang, tapi sekarang... Semuanya malah terasa semakin berat dan menyakitkan..." ucap sang ketua dengan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, pelupuk matanya terlihat berair, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Mendengar jeritan isi hati dan perasaan senpainya yang tertumpah, sang pangeran detektif pun terdiam, terkejut akan cara pemikiran dan perasaan pemuda itu selama ini, yang ternyata serupa dengan cara pikirnya dahulu, sebelum ia datang dan bertemu dengan pemuda ini dan dengan teman-temannya dalam tim investigasi ini. Namun dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya ada satu kalimat dari ucapan sang ketua yang mengusik pikirannya: "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku, karena itulah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu waktu itu..."

"_A-apa maksudnya? Apakah itu berarti aku... berarti bagi... Ukh! Jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu Naoto! Pasti maksudnya adalah semua orang-orang yang berarti baginya, semua teman-temannya! Ya, pasti begitu..."_ pikir Naoto untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Naoto... Maafkan aku..." tutur pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan badannya kearah sang detektif.

"Ah, tidak, jangan menundukkan kepalamu padaku, senpai. Jujur saja, sedikit banyak aku mengerti akan jalan pikiran itu, karena... dulu akupun pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ini, aku merasa bahwa mungkin cara pikirku dulu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, walaupun mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah juga... Hanya saja, sekarang aku mulai menyadari bahwa keberadaan orang lain disekitar kita, satu saja orang disamping kita, dapat mengubah banyak hal, dan mungkin tanpa keberadaan satu orang saja dalam hidupku dahulu, aku bukanlah Naoto Shirogane yang kau kenal sekarang ini." Jawab sang detektif dengan tatapan yang lembut, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang hampir tidak kasat mata. "Apabila aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai dan yang lainnya dulu, mungkin aku bahkan sudah tewas tergantung di antena TV seperti korban-korban lainnya, tidak mungkin aku dapat memahami hal yang kuketahui dari kalian ini ataupun berdiri disini dan berbicara dengan senpai seperti sekarang." lanjut Naoto sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut, sang pemimpin tim investigasi itupun mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Naoto... Tapi, jangan pernah berkata sambil tertawa begitu tentang kematian dirimu sendiri, bila dulu hal itu terjadi... kurasa aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri..." jawab sang ketua dengan cepat.

"Yah, bila kau tidak mengenalku seperti sekarang ini? Aku tak yakin kau akan merasa demikian..." jawab Naoto. Namun menyadari tatapan pemuda dihadapannya menajam, ia segera menambahkan, "Baiklah-baiklah, akan kuganti contohnya, apabila aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai, kurasa aku juga tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Phantom Thief bukan? Oh... iya, aku juga harus minta maaf tentang kejadian itu, tidak seharusnya aku marah seperti itu, waktu itu sepertinya aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang... Tapi, pada saat kita membayangkannya seperti inilah kita menyadari betapa pentingnya semua pertemuan dengan semua orang yang pernah kita temui, bukankah begitu, senpai?" tanya sang pangeran detektif pada pemuda didepannya.

"Iya, kurasa kau memang benar dalam hal ini." jawab sang ketua dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Dan, tentang Phantom Thief, aku akan berusaha membantumu mulai sekarang, lagipula sepertinya dari awalnya pun aku memang sudah terlibat bukan?" kata Souji sembari tersenyum halus.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau akhirnya senpai mau bertanggung jawab atas surat tantangan yang senpai bawakan padaku hari itu... Oh, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membantuku, jadi bila kau memang tidak mau, katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah sekarang." tutur sang detektif sambil menatap mata sang ketua dengan langsung, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naoto, tanpa sempat terpikirkan lagi oleh otaknya, Souji menjawab dengan refleks, "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa terpaksa membantumu dalam kasus itu, sebaliknya aku sangat menikmatinya, saat-saat kita berdua berusaha berpikir dan memecahkan teka-teki itu bersama-sama sangat menyenangkan bagiku."

"Ha..? Oh, i-iya... A-aku senang kalau begitu... Umm, terima kasih..." jawab gadis itu dengan wajah yang terasa memanas yang disebabkan oleh kata "kita berdua" dan "bersama-sama sangat menyenangkan".

"Hmm? Kau kenapa, Naoto? Wajahmu agak merah, apa kau terkena demam atau flu?" tanya sang ketua sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang detektif untuk melihat perubahan warna wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, namun tentu saja, hal ini malah menimbulkan perubahan warna yang semakin jelas terlihat. Sayangnya pada saat ini, mereka berdua sama-sama belum memahami apa arti kejadian ini.

* * *

Merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Naoto telah membaik, hati sang ketua terasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Namun, menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa masalahnya yang masih belum terselesaikan, senyuman yang berasal dari canda tawanya dengan Naoto memudar perlahan-lahan, digantikan dengan helaan napas yang panjang. Menyadari akan perubahan ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya, gadis berambut biru tersebut melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Ada apa senpai? Masih ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ah, aku baru saja berpikir untuk kembali fokus dengan misi kita sekarang, menghabisi shadow misterius dalam dungeon ini, dan menyelamatkan Nanako sebelum kabut turun di dunia kita, tapi..."

"Personamu bukan, senpai?" tebak sang detektif dengan cepat.

"... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? tanya Souji dengan muram. Menanggapi pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan pemuda tersebut, gadis itu mengarahkan wajahnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit kearah monitor-monitor yang ada dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Naoto, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu segera melihat dalam tampilan monitornya. Monitor itu menampilkan keadaan ruangan yang serupa dengan ruangan tempat mereka sekarang ini. Dalam ruangan itu, terlihat lantai dan dinding yang terbuat dari lempengan-lempengan besi, pada beberapa bagian dinding terdapat simbol yang menyerupai burung garuda dan pada bagian atas beberapa tempat juga tergantung bendera berwarna merah dengan simbol yang serupa, dan terdapat cahaya kehijauan yang menerangi ruangan berkabut tersebut. Hanya saja, satu-satunya perbedaan antara ruangan tempatnya berada dengan ruangan dalam tampilan monitor itu adalah adanya sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam gelap, wujudnya seperti gas yang mengambang diudara dan berkeliling mengitari ruangan dalam monitor tersebut. Pada ujung kiri atas monitor terdapat tulisan yang terbaca: "Secret Base, B1F"

"Oh, rupanya dari tadi kau melihat semua gerak gerik kami lewat monitor-monitor disini..." ucap sang ketua dengan lemah. "Berarti kau sudah mngetahui permasalahan utamaku bukan?" tanya Souji.

"Iya... Persona senpai tidak dapat dipanggil keluar, sekalipun Persona senpai muncul, ia tidak menuruti instruksi senpai dengan tepat dan terkadang serangan senpai secara fisik pun tidak melukai para shadow itu sedikitpun..." jelas gadis itu dengan detail sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menanggapi ucapan Naoto, Souji pun mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Apa mungkin kau punya ide tentang apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah... Sebenarnya aku punya dugaan tentang penyebab dari masalah senpai ini, tapi sejauh ini, hal itu hanyalah teoriku semata karena aku belum dapat membuktikan secara pasti bahwa hal inilah yang merupakan inti dari masalah senpai..." jawab sang pangeran detektif dengan keragu-raguan.

"Tidak apa, boleh kau ceritakan padaku tentang deduksimu sejauh ini? Kurasa deduksi dari seorang pangeran detektif sepertimu seharusnya tidak jauh dari kenyataan yang terjadi, lagipula kau sudah berkali-kali berhasil memecahkan berbagai kasus-kasus rumit." ujar sang ketua.

"Umm, baiklah. Sebenarnya semenjak aku memperoleh Personaku, aku telah berusaha mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi mengenai Persona dan Shadow. Kata "Persona" sendiri berarti "topeng", seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapatkan dan hasil pengamatanku selama ini, Shadow dapat dikatakan sebagai wujud dari perasaan dan emosi negatif manusia. Persona dan Shadow pada dasarnya merupakan entitas yang sama, hal ini dapat dilihat dari perubahan pada Shadow kita masing-masing yang menjadi Persona pada saat kita menerima Shadow tersebut sebagai bagian dari diri kita sendiri, karena alasan itu juga, kita hanya dapat melawan Shadow dengan Persona, karena mereka dapat dikatakan berada dalam dimensi yang sama." ungkap gadis itu sambil meninggikan kacamata berbingkai biru diatas hidungnya.

"Ya, sampai disana aku mengerti." sahut sang ketua sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, apakah senpai ingat apa yang selalu diucapkan oleh para Shadow tersebut pada kita? _**'Aku adalah Shadow dari dirimu, wujud dirimu yang sesungguhnya.'**_ Apabila kita tidak jujur pada diri kita sendiri dan tidak mau menerima Shadow tersebut sebagai diri kita yang sesungguhnya, Shadow itu akan mengamuk. Memang kuakui, bahwa kata-kata dan perbuatan dari Shadow kita terkadang agak berlebihan, tapi pada dasarnya, Shadow itu tidak berbohong. Sedangkan Persona sendiri berasal dari Shadow yang kita akui sebagai diri kita yang sesungguhnya. Penerimaan diri dapat dikatakan sebagai faktor penting yang menentukan reaksi dari Shadow kita masing-masing, dan setelah mendengar kata-kata senpai tadi-" Sebelum sang detektif berhasil menyelesaikan analisis dan pendapatnya, tiba-tiba sang ketua memotong kata-katanya, seakan mengetahui arah analisis Naoto nantinya.

"Iya! Karena Shadow pada dasarnya adalah sama dengan Persona, Personaku tidak dapat terkendali dengan baik karena... aku sedang bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri diantara dua hal. Di satu sisi aku ingin kembali menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, namun di sisi lain aku merasa menderita akan hal itu... Ya, mungkin aku memang tidak mau menerima diriku yang sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan orang-orang yang kuanggap penting dalam hidupku sekarang karena merasa terluka atas kejadian akhir-akhir ini... Apakah begitu, Naoto...?" tanya sang ketua dengan campuran ekspresi sedih dan kelegaan pada wajahnya.

"Iya, betul sekali, kurasa hal ini juga berlaku untuk serangan fisik, karena kita dapat menyerang Shadow karena adanya Persona dalam diri kita. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi dugaanku sementara ini. Tapi tentang mengapa senpai sama sekali tidak dapat memanggil Persona tertentu sementara senpai dapat memanggil Persona yang lainnya keluar, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai gambaran untuk itu, maaf..." tutur sang detektif, mengakhiri analisisnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, dugaanmu sepertinya benar, dulu pada awal-awal kepindahanku, aku memang menerapkan pikiran itu, namun aku tidak merasa berat, karena itulah Izanagi dapat terbangun dan aku dapat memanggilnya dengan leluasa! Iya, semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang! Terima kasih, Naoto, ternyata gelar pangeran detektif memang bukan hanya gelar biasa." jawab Souji cepat, senyuman segera merekah dan menghiasi wajahnya yang semula terlihat muram.

"_Hmm, mungkin penyebab kegagalanku dalam memanggil Persona dengan arcana Fortune adalah karena hubunganku yang sedang buruk dengan Naoto... Ya, Igor dan Margaret pernah mengatakannya, Social Link berpengaruh pada Persona dengan arcana yang sama... Ya, semuanya jelas sekarang..."_ pikir sang ketua dalam hatinya, senyumnya semakin merekah atas penyebab masalahnya yang sudah ditemukannya.

"S-sudahlah senpai! Jangan memujiku secara berlebihan seperti itu!" ujar sang pangeran detektif. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya kembali memerah seperti tomat, namun belum sempat ia ataupun senpainya menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang berada dibelakang senpainya. Dari ujung ruangan tempat mereka berada, sang detektif melihat sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam kemerahan sedang melata dilantai tanpa suara kearah posisi tempat mereka berdiri. Shadow yang kemudian menyadari keberadaan manusia didekatnya dengan cepat merayap kearah kedua orang yang tengah berdiri disana, dengan seorang diantara mereka memunggungi Shadow tersebut, tidak menyadari keberadaaannya sama sekali.

"Senpai! Hati-hati, dibelakangmu!" seru Naoto dengan suara lantang dan tinggi.

Mendengar suara teriakan peringatan dari adik kelasnya, Souji segera membalikkan badannya, mengangkat katananya, berusaha menebas Shadow dibelakangnya sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya. Namun pada saat sang ketua membalikkan tubuhnya, Shadow tersebut sudah berada tepat didepannya dengan tangannya yang terangkat, siap menyerang manusia didepannya. Merasa sudah terlambat untuk menyerang makhluk itu, sang ketua segera mengangkat katananya keatas dan menahan bagian atasnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan serangan yang akan datang. Pada saat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, siap menerima serangan dari Shadow dihadapannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang kencang dan hembusan angin disebelah kanan wajahnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Naoto dibelakangnya, berdiri dalam posisi menembak dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

* * *

"Empat Shadow terdeteksi, berhati-hatilah Souji-senpai, Naoto-kun, mereka cukup kuat!"seru seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang tidak lain adalah Rise Kujikawa.

"_Penerimaan diri, itulah yang terpenting dalam pengendalian Persona dan Shadow... Baiklah, akan kucoba dengan Persona ini terlebih dahulu."_

Setelah memutuskan Persona yang akan ia gunakan, dengan cepat dan percaya diri, sang ketua memindahkan katananya ketangan kirinya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tepat pada saat sehelai kartu berwarna biru muncul diatas tangannya, pemuda itu meremas kartu tersebut dan berteriak, "Throne! Agidyne!"

Tepat pada saat tangannya meremas kartu itu, terlihat cahaya putih kebiruan yang muncul didepannya menyelimuti sesosok makhluk yang berwujud seperti manusia dengan lingkaran seperti roda yang pada bagian tertentu dibakar dengan api yang menyala, roda itu berputar dibelakang sosok Persona itu dan mengeluarkan api merah menyala yang menyambar salah satu Shadow didepannya.

"Senpai! Kau sudah bisa menggunakan Personamu kembali! Syukurlah! Ayo Naoto-kun, giliranmu sekarang!" seru Rise dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, datanglah, Sukuna-Hikona! Hamaon!" Sementara berteriak memanggil Personanya, sang detektif mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistolnya kedepan, tiba-tiba didepannya muncul sehelai kartu berwarna biru. Melihat kartu tersebut muncul dan turun sejajar dengan pistolnya, sang detektif pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembaknya. Tepat pada saat peluru menyentuh kartu, terlihat cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan yang menyelimuti sesosok makhluk kecil, Persona itu mengenakan baju jaket button down berwarna biru tua, bersayap kupu-kupu dan membawa pedang laser berwarna putih kebiruan. Persona itu mengibaskan pedang lasernya, menghasilkan cahaya berwarna putih dengan bentuk-bentuk dan tulisan-tulisan mantra tepat dibawah Shadow dihadapannya. Pada saat tulisan-tulisan dan bentuk-bentuk itu keluar dari gambar dibawah tempat Shadow itu berdiri, gambar tersebut bersinar terang dan dalam sekejap hilang bersama dengan Shadow yang berada diatasnya.

"Yeah! Bagus sekali, Naoto-kun! Tiga musuh lagi yang tersisa! Berhati-hatilah, sekarang giliran mereka yang menyerang!" seru sang artis idola yang tengah memberikan supportnya.

Shadow yang mereka hadapi berbentuk seperti miniatur istana, lengkap dengan meriam-meriam kecil, tubuhnya berwarna merah marun, dan pada bagian atas istana terdapat topeng berwarna ungu dengan huruf "V" terukir dibagian tengahnya. Shadow tersebut mengarahkan meriam-meriam kecilnya kearah sang detektif, dan menembak bagian tangannya.

"Ah! Naoto-kun terkena serangan kritikal! Bertahanlah Naoto-kun! Sekarang masih giliran mereka untuk menyerang!" jerit Rise dengan panik. Setelah Rise selesai berbicara, Shadow lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shadow sebelumnya, ia mengarahkan meriam-meriam kecilnya kearah Naoto dan menembaknya kembali.

"Senpai! Naoto-kun dalam keadaan bahaya! Cepat sembuhkan dia atau habisi shadow-shadow ini sekarang! Aku akan berusaha memanggil Yosuke-senpai dan yang lainnya untuk membantu kalian disini, musuh ini mungkin terlalu banyak untuk kalian berdua! Bertahanlah Naoto-kun!" seru gadis berambut kemerahan itu dengan kepanikan yang jelas dalam suaranya.

Berupaya menyelamatkan Naoto, sang ketua segera mengecek Persona yang dimilikinya sekarang. _"Ukh, aku tidak memiliki Persona yang memiliki skill-skill penyembuh!"_ pikir sang ketua, alisnya dan dahinya mengerut, pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan secepat mungkin,berusaha untuk menghabisi para Shadow seketika. _"Hmm, kelemahan mereka... Angin! Persona dengan skill angin... Tunggu... Aku hanya memiliki satu Persona dengan skill angin..."_ Dalam benaknya, sang ketua melihat kartu Lachesis kembali, dan sedikit keragu-raguan kembali menyusup dalam hatinya, karena sampai pertarungan sebelum ini, ia masih belum dapat memanggil Persona ini. Merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, akhirnya Souji memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata Naoto sebelumnya, dan meng-equip Persona itu pada dirinya.

"Lachesis, Garudyne!"

Tepat setelah sang ketua meremas kartu bergambarkan Persona Lachesis, munculah sesosok wanita berselimutkan cahaya putih kebiruan, wanita itu berwajah pucat, mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah, dan pada kedua tangannya terdapat seuntai benang. Angin berwarna kehijauan pun datang setelah munculnya Lachesis, dan menerpa kastil merah tersebut dengan kencang, membuat salah satu dari Shadow didepannya terjatuh dan menjadi sangat lemah. Tepat setelah itu, Naoto pun segera terbangun dan berkata, "Senpai, biarkan aku melakukan follow-up sekarang!" Hal ini segera dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari sang pemimpin.

Melihat hal itu, sang detektif segera berlari kearah para Shadow yang tersisa. Memegang pistolnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan cepat gadis itu mengisi peluru dalam pistolnya, menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya kearah semua Shadow didepannya sebanyak tujuh kali berturut-turut. Terkena tembakan-tembakan peluru yang beruntun, dua Shadow menghilang lenyap, meninggalkan kepulan asap hitam yang hilang tanpa bekas pada akhirnya.

"Kerjasama yang bagus sekali senpai, Naoto-kun! Tinggal satu Shadow lagi yang tersisa! Aku sudah menghubungi Yosuke-senpai dan yang lainnya, tapi mungkin kalian bisa mengakhiri pertempuran ini sebelum kedatangan mereka!" seru sang artis idola dengan bersemangat. Tepat setelah Rise selesai berbicara, sang ketua segera berlari menuju Shadow yang tersisa, dan menebaskan katananya, mengantarkan Shadow tersebut menghadapi ajalnya, dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam yang lalu menghilang tak berbekas.

"Pertarungan selesai, kerja yang bagus, Souji-senpai, Naoto-kun!"

* * *

Setelah pertarungan yang cukup berat tersebut, sang detektif yang terluka akibat serangan dari para Shadow bertumpu pada lututnya, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Melihat luka yang cukup parah pada adik kelasnya, pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk, dan menrongoh-rongoh sakunya, mencari barang yang dapat memulihkan keadaannya.

"_Mouthwash, sedative, teh dokudami, snuff soul, chewing soul... Ah! Ini dia, ointment!"_ Tepat setelah ia menemukan benda yang dapat mengobati Naoto, sang ketua segera mengeluarkannya dan menghampiri sang detektif.

"Ayo, julurkan bagian yang terluka ditanganmu itu" tutur Souji kepada gadis berambut biru didepannya.

"A-aku bisa mengoleskannya sendiri, senpai!" jawab sang detektif dengan terburu-buru, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Sudahlah, kau bahkan sudah terlihat sulit menggerakkan tanganmu. Julurkan tanganmu." ucap sang ketua.

Pasrah, Naoto pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Beberapa bagian dari lengan seragamnya terlihat basah oleh darah segar yang meresap kedalamnya. Menggulung lengan seragam adik kelasnya dan menemukan luka yang terbuka didalamnya, pemuda tersebut segera mengoleskan krim berwarna putih itu secara perlahan pada lukanya. Pada saat krim tersebut menyentuh lukanya, terdengar suara desisan, seperti menahan rasa sakit, mendengarnya sang ketua berkata, "Mungkin memang sedikit sakit, tapi bertahanlah. Kau sudah tahu kalau tanganmu terluka, tapi masih saja melakukan serangan follow up dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi seperti itu, kau sedang memperparah kondisi tanganmu sendiri. Tapi, kurasa ini juga merupakan kesalahanku, mengizinkanmu melakukannya, maaf..." Mendengar kata-kata senpainya, gadis berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Kurasa walaupun senpai melarangku tadi, dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu, aku akan tetap melakukannya." ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pada saat sang ketua hampir selesai mengobati luka-luka adik kelasnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan lemas. Dari awalnya, ia memang sudah merasa lemas, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba rasa letih menguasainya, dan ia pun segera terduduk di lempengan-lempengan besi ruangan itu, tepat disebelah kiri adik kelasnya.

"Senpai! Senpai! Apa senpai tidak apa-apa? Ukh!" seru sang detektif dengan panik, yang disusul dengan rintihan kecil karena ia menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terluka secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Naoto... Hanya sedikit merasa letih saja..." jawab sang ketua dengan pelan. Setelah menopangkan kepalanya pada tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, sang ketua sudah merasa lebih baik dan berkata, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya mataku hanya sedikit berkunang-kunang sa—" ucap Souji sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi menopang kepalanya, namun ia segera terdiam pada saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Punggung tangan Naoto. Menyadari benda lembut yang disentuhnya adalah tangan adik kelasnya, sang pemimpin mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit meningkat, disertai dengan perubahan warna wajahnya yang memerah. Anehnya, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tangan mereka, ataupun menarik tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang terasa lama bagi mereka, dengan tangan sang ketua menyelimuti tangan sang detektif yang lebih kecil darinya. Namun pada saat itu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat sesuatu dibelakang mereka berdua yang mengamati semua yang terjadi diantara mereka dari awal perbincangan mereka hingga sekarang. Sosok tersebut berada dibelakang mereka berdua pada saat itu, dengan lembut menatap dan meletakkan sehelai daun berwarna hijau, diatas tumpukan tangan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara kencang yang menyerukan nama mereka, mengagetkan mereka berdua dan segera bangkit dari lantai dengan cepat, memisahkan tangan mereka dalam sekejap.

"Souji! Naoto! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" seru seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan sembari berlari menuju mereka berdua, dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang perempuan berlari menyusulnya, yang tidak lain adalah Chie dan Yukiko.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Yosuke. Para Shadow itu telah berhasil kami kalahkan tadi." jawab sang ketua dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Hmm? Sepertinya wajah kalian agak sedikit merah? Apa kalian kelelahan atau semacamnya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil melihat kearah Souji dan Naoto secara bergantian.

"Hah? I-iya, iya! Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja!" seru sang pemimpin dan detektif muda itu secara bersamaan. Mendengar ucapan mereka yang sama persis pada waktu yang bersamaan, mereka bertukar pandang, namun pada saat mata mereka bertemu, wajah mereka semakin memerah dan pada saat yang bersamaan segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kalian sepertinya jadi agak aneh... Tapi ya sudahlah! Apa mungkin kita sudahi dulu saja untuk hari ini? Sepertinya semuanya sudah kelelahan." ujar gadis berambut pendek sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang berbingkai kuning.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, sang "pemuda Junes" segera menghampiri Souji, menepuk pundaknya dan berkata dengan senyum lebar terbentuk dibibirnya, "Wah, sepertinya kalian malah jadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi selama kami tidak ada?"

"A-a-apa maksudmu, Yosuke? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Naoto! Lebih baik kau mengurusi urusanmu dengan Chie daripada mengurusiku." jawab sang ketua dengan terbata-bata dan dengan cepat berjalan mendahului sahabatnya.

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru pemuda berambut cokelat itu sambil berjalan menyusul sang ketua. "Whoa! Jangan tiba-tiba berhenti begitu, aku hampir saja menabrakmu, ada apa, Souji?" tanya Yosuke.

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku... sama sekali tidak merasa letih lagi... Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa begini..?"_ pikir Souji dalam benaknya. Ia segera melontarkan pandangannya pada sang pangeran detektif yang berjalan dibelakangnya, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan raut wajah kebingungan, "Senpai, tiba-tiba semua lukaku sudah mengering, bahkan sudah tidak ada bekasnya lagi."

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin bisa sampai secepat itu?" tanya sang ketua pada adik kelasnya sembari mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun, tepat pada saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menahannya dibelakang. Setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya, didepannya duduklah seekor rubah yang mengenakan celemek berwarna merah, di mulutnya rubah tersebut menggigit secarik kertas bertuliskan, "Biaya penyembuhan: 5103 yen."

* * *

"_Setelah hari itu, tim kami kembali bersatu dan bekerja sama satu sama lain dengan kekompakkan yang luar biasa. Keesokkan dari hari itu, kami berhasil mengalahkan Shadow misterius dalam dungeon Naoto, di ruangan tempat Shadow dari dirinya dulu berada dan setelahnya segera mengeksplorasi Heaven, dungeon Nanako hingga tingkat paling atas dalam satu hari dan pada keesokkan harinya, berhasil menyelamatkan Nanako dan mengalahkan Shadow dari Namatame."_

"_Sekarang ini, baik Dojima-san, Nanako dan Namatame masih dirawat dirumah sakit, namun mereka telah melewati masa kritisnya, terutama Nanako. Memang terkadang aku masih merasa berat akan hal ini, tapi aku sudah mengerti bahwa aku tidak boleh kehilangan semangat, apalagi kehilangan Persona-Personaku yang merupakan diriku yang sesungguhnya, sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk menolong orang-orang yang berarti bagiku, dan untuk mencapai 'kebenaran' dibalik semua hal yang terjadi disini. Didepan mataku sekarang, aku memang belum berhasil menemukan 'kebenaran' dibalik kasus ini, namun dalam hatiku, terdapat sebuah 'kebenaran' yang telah menjadi bagian yang besar dari diriku..."_

Mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki ide tentang lokasi keberadaan Phantom Thief dan barang apa yang mungkin diincarnya sekarang, Naoto dan Souji segera berlari menuju kuil Tatsuhime. Sebelum memasuki gerbang kuil tersebut, sang detektif bertanya pada senpainya, "Senpai, apa kau sudah siap? Menurut dugaanku Phantom Thief akan berada didalam kuil ini, berusaha menyembunyikan salah satu barang milikku..."

"Yah, jujur saja, entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit sedih karena kita akan menangkapnya hari ini." jawab pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan senyuman miris diwajahnya.

"Hah? Kau juga merasa begitu? Hmm, entah kenapa, akupun merasa demikian..." ujar sang detektif dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sedih. "Tapi, sudahlah, kita tetap harus mencapai dasar dari kasus ini. Kau siap, senpai?"

"Aku siap pada saat kau siap."

* * *

Kedua orang tersebut segera memasuki gerbang kuil Tatsuhime dan berjalan kearah kotak persembahan. Didepan kuil persembahan kecil yang terdapat didekat kotak persembahan itu, terlihat sosok seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam, sedang merongoh-rongoh dan memegang suatu benda yang seolah-olah ingin disembunyikannya disekitar kuil kecil itu. Merasa yakin bahwa pria didepannya merupakan Phantom Thief yang selama ini menantangnya, sang pangeran detektif segera maju kedepan dan berkata, "Rupanya kaulah Phantom Thief itu. Ada urusan apa denganku hingga kau mencuri barang-barang milikku dari rumahku, mengirimkanku surat tantangan dan teka-teki untuk mendapatkan kembali barang-barang itu?

Terkejut dengan keberadaan dua orang yang tiba-tiba telah berada dibelakangnya, sang Phantom Thief membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memegang sebilah pisau pada tangan kanannya. Melihat keadaan yang membahayakan nyawa sang detektif, Souji segera maju kedepannya dan melindunginya dari pria dihadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu senpai! Itu hanya-" seru Naoto yang tercengang. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, sang Phantom Thief segera melarikan diri, meninggalkan pisau ditangannya terjatuh ke permukaan tanah pada saat ia kabur.

"Cih, dia melarikan diri." ujar gadis berambut biru itu sambil mengambil pisau yang dijatuhkan oleh pria tadi. "Sudah kuduga, barang ini..." Naoto melihat pisau tersebut dengan tatapan yang kosong, "Kukira, barang ini sudah tidak ada..." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang detektif menghela napas, dan tiba-tiba menatap senpainya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan tadi, senpai? Mengapa kau maju dan melindungiku? Pisau ini hanya mainan saja, ini hanyalah radio yang berbentuk seperti pisau! Bagaimana kalau tadi itu benar-benar pisau sungguhan? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu nantinya? Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menjadi seorang perempuan yang harus selalu dilindungi oleh laki-laki!" teriak sang detektif dengan suara yang keras dan lantang sambil mengangkat topinya dan mengibas-ibaskannya dengan penuh amarah. Setelah berteriak keras, tiba-tiba ekspresi gadis itu berubah dari ekspresi marah, menjadi sedih dan berkata, "Kenapa..? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu..?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan dihadapannya, sang ketua hanya dapat terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, dan ia tahu, bahwa apabila ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan terus terang, bisa saja semua hal menjadi berantakan antara mereka. Namun, mengingat hal yang telah diketahuinya dari Naoto sebelumnya, untuk menerima dirinya sendiri, termasuk semua hal dan perasaan yang lahir dari dirinya, yang membentuk dirinya seperti sekarang ini, yang dapat berdiri disana, dihadapan gadis itu, akhirnya sang ketua mengungkapkan perasaannya, sebuah kebenaran dalam dirinya yang dapat lahir dari pertemuan antara mereka berdua.

"Karena... aku mencintaimu..."

*~Fin~*

* * *

**Author's Note:** Terimakasih karena telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir! Nah, alasan saya menunda update dari fic ini hingga hari ini adalah... Karena setelah 3 kali memainkan Persona 4, secara tidak disengaja saya sudah 2x selalu melakukan Fortune Lv. 7-8 pada tanggal 9 November 2011 (tanggal dalam game), yaitu pada saat Souji menyatakan perasaannya pada Naoto (tentu saja hal ini tergantung pada kehendak para gamer, tapi untuk kasus saya sebagai gamer, Souji selalu akan bersama Naoto) dan pada gameplay ke-3, saya berhasil mencapai Fortune Lv. 8-9 (Naoto menjawab perasaan Souji) pada tanggal 9 November 2011 lagi pada timeline gamenya! Bila anda bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa saya begitu senang akan hal ini dan sampai-sampai menunda update cerita hingga hari ini (9 November 2010), itu karena... Tanggal tersebut adalah hari ulang tahun saya. Maaf bila saya terlalu memaksakan hal ini, karena hal ini tidak mungkin dapat dicapai dicerita ini (untuk bisa tepat pada tanggal ini, Nanako harus sudah diselamatkan pada hari pertama dungeonnya terbuka), setidaknya saya ingin menwujudkannya dalam timeline sebenarnya sebagai gantinya.

Sebagai informasi tambahan, apabila ada dari anda sekalian yang penasaran tentang apakah fic ini masih ada kelanjutannya atau merasa bahwa ending ini menggantung, setelah chapter ini, kemungkinan besar saya akan membuat 1 chapter tambahan, yaitu epilog dari fic ini. Saya harap anda sekalian mau menunggu dan membacanya nanti. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah bersedia membaca chapter ini, dan saya harap anda juga bersedia untuk meninggalkan review yang berisi kesan, pesan dan pendapat anda mengenai chapter ini.


End file.
